


Wingman

by romana2525



Series: Five Times Jane Was Maura's Plus One [1]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romana2525/pseuds/romana2525
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone needs a wingman now and then, even if they don't know what that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wingman

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE: Wingman  
> PART: 1/1  
> SERIES: Five Times Jane Was Maura's Plus One, Part 1/5  
> AUTHOR: romana2525 (romana2525@gmail.com)  
> FANDOM: Rizzoli & Isles  
> PAIRING: Jane/Maura (pre-slash)  
> RATING: PG  
> SPOILERS: All of first season  
> THANKS: Big thanks to anthro06 beta reading. All mistakes are mine, all mine.  
> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own them. They belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.  
> SUMMARY: Everyone needs a wingman now and then, even if they don't know what that is.  
> COMMENT1: First in a series. Whipped Jane is whipped.  
> COMMENT2: These are all loosely-connected one-shots. They are all more or less stand alone stories, but it is best to read them in order. Comments and constructive criticisms are always appreciated.

It was the top of the fourth quarter when Jane's cell phone rang.

"Just ignore it," Frankie said peevishly. "You're not on call. It's probably just Ma."

Jane looked anyway. "It's Maura," Jane said, pressing the button with her thumb. "And I saw that," she said, pointing accusingly at her brother as he rolled his eyes.

"Maura, hey, what's up?"

"Jane, can you come down here right away?"

"What? No, I'm watching the game. Why would I come down to your medical conference anyway?"

"Please?" Maura begged. "It’s really important. I'll explain when you get here. Wear that black dress your mother bought you, and just tell them at the door you're my guest." With that, she was gone.

"Maura, wait!" She was just starting to call Maura back when Frankie grabbed the phone out of her hand with a smirk.

"Please, Jane," he sang.

"Shut up!" Jane yelled, making a grab for her phone.

"Better hurry, Janie. Wouldn't want to keep Maura waiting," he added.

They wrestled for the phone for several minutes, before Jane was able to pry it out of his hands. "Fine!" she yelled over her shoulder as she headed for her bedroom. "Go home and watch the game at your place."

"Yeah, you got someplace better to be," Frankie yelled back with a laugh, turning the TV off. She heard him close the apartment door behind him a few seconds later.

Grumbling, Jane rifled through her closet and pulled out the garment bag holding that black dress. "Shoes, shoes," she muttered rummaging around on the floor of the wardrobe until she found a pair of black pumps. "This better be good, Maura," Jane grumbled, as she struggled into the clothes.

*****

The convention center was a ten minute drive from Jane's apartment. It took another fifteen for Jane to find a parking space, so it was over half an hour later when she walked into the lobby. She could hear music and the buzz of conversation coming from one of the large ballrooms to the right. Jane made her way in that direction. A sign indicating that this was the reception for the forensic pathology society conference stood on a wooden stand.

"Jane Rizzoli," she said to the young man seated at the table. "I'm with Doctor Maura Isles."

He flipped through several pages of names. "Right there," Jane said, pointing to where her name had been handwritten at the end.

"Go right on in, Doctor Rizzoli," he said with a smile. "Enjoy the party."

Doctor Rizzoli, Jane thought with a small laugh. Thank God Frankie hadn't been around to hear that. He’d never let her live that one down.

Jane found Maura standing at a linen covered cocktail table between two men. Catching sight of Jane, Maura favored her with a dazzling smile. Jane had to admit, she looked amazing, even for Maura. She wore a blue silk dress with an almost hypnotizing array of delicate silver patterns woven into the fabric. A dusky gray shawl was draped casually over her arms and hung with casual elegance down her back.

"Jane," Maura said, grabbing her arm as she stepped closer. "I'm so glad you could make it. You look beautiful."

"So do you," Jane said, glancing over at the two men. One was tall with blond hair and a dimpled smile. The other was shorter than all of them, with a receding hairline.

"Maura, please introduce me to your gorgeous friend," the blond said. His voice was deep and smooth, and his smile was dazzlingly white. His face creased into dimples when he smiled, making him look even more charming. Jane took an immediate dislike to him.

"Sam, this is my colleague Detective Jane Rizzoli. Jane, I'd like to introduce you to Doctor Sam Philips and Doctor James Costas. They're both in the pathology department at The Cleveland Clinic."

"Such a pleasure," Sam said, clasping Jane's hand with both of his and holding it for a moment while looking into her eyes. "I had no idea homicide detectives were so beautiful here. I may have to rethink my career choices," he said, laughing at his own joke.

Jane gaped at him. Was he for real?

Doctor Costas also shook her hand, and smiled at her. "May I buy you a drink, Detective?" he asked. Jane searched his face for the same smarmy attitude his friend seemed to radiate, and didn't find it. Instead, she saw intelligent, kind gray eyes and a sincere smile.

"That would be lovely, James" Maura said. She glanced over at Sam. "I could use a refill, too," she added sweetly.

As the two men made their way to the bar, Jane turned to Maura and glared at her. "I better not be here for the reason I think I'm here for," she warned.

"I need you to keep him busy," Maura said, quickly.

"I knew it! You brought me here to be your wingman," Jane accused.

Maura opened her mouth to retort, then stopped, a confused frown on her face. "I can't fathom any context in which that term would apply to this situation."

"It's not happening, Maura," Jane said obstinately. "No, just no. That guy is a creep, and if you want him you're on your own." Jane couldn't believe Maura was interested in Sam, no matter how physically attractive he was.

"Just talk to him for twenty minutes. I've been trying to sit down with James since yesterday. He's developed a new analysis technique for mold and I want to discuss it with him. But Sam won't leave me alone."

"I told you--Wait, what?" Jane gaped at her. "You want me to keep Sam busy while you talk shop with James?" Jane asked incredulously.

"Just for a little while," Maura pleaded. "Please," she added, batting her eyes at Jane. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Before Jane could pursue that line of thought, the men returned with their drinks. As Sam's back was turned to them both, Jane caught Maura's eye and tried not to scowl as the other woman gave her a wide-eyed look and quirked her lips.

Inwardly, Jane sighed. While a part of her was relieved Maura wasn't interested in this jerk, she didn't relish the thought of spending even five minutes talking to him, let alone twenty. But Maura was already looking at James with such an open, enthusiastic expression on her face, that Jane didn't have the heart to do anything but humor her friend.

"So, Sam," Jane began, forcing herself to smile. "The Cleveland Indians were pretty pathetic this year, don't you think?"

At his expression, all Jane could think was that Maura was going to owe her big for this.

The End 


End file.
